Galadria
The Command Structure Galadria follows a standard European rank structure of nobility. Each rank indicates responsibility for a specific area and a relationship to the King. For historical reasons, the Kingdom has nobility ranks about one step lower than the size and complexity suggest. Some zones are ruled by a non-standard organization. The Kingdom Coaleasced out surviving encampments following the "Apocalypse". King Dolphus Elacton - Formerly a Heroic knight of the realm, and hero of the Goblin invasion, Slph was named King as a compromise candidate. Princes and Princesses Dolphs Children, not detailed Archduke Theloneus Ironheart, a Dwarf, leader of the Dwarven faction that settled in Gala following being forced out of the Iron Mountains. Grand Vizier Chief Advisor to the King, this post is held by General Zachary Ironheart, one of Thelonues' seven sons. Seneschal Gregorio Alaseis, a Helf Elven man. This job is Traditionally held by an Elf or Half elf, since they are not allowed to hold noble titles in Galadria - The thinking was that a man who could not be offered a title had some bribe resistance. Alaseis was an accomplished merchant before accepting the role of Seneschal. Areas and Zones Non-specific regions of Galadria A - Forbidden Lands A Magical wasteland, filled with chaos and terror Strange other worldly terrors and creatures prowl the area, as well as twisted forms of natural creature. These strange creatures often kill people who enter the forbidden lands, but those who manage to escape can find themselves twisted or their sanity destroyed. Creatures seen in the core of the Forbidden Lands are often higher level monsters of the negative material plane and specialize in stat or level drains. Towards the edge there are ghosts, ghasts, banshees, and so on, as well as hideously twisted normal monsters. B - Western grasslands and hills of Galadria These rolling hills offer grasslands for ranching of horse and cattle and occasional good spots for a farming village. Population density is about 50 - 60 people per square mile. Cattle and horse ranching needs lots of open space. Monsters from the Forbidden Lands and Goblin raids also serve to keep the population down. (By rumor, a normal person sees monsters maybe twice in a life time and goblins maybe twice in a life time at a distance. But every knows stories of the next village over that was utterly destroyed several years ago, or travelers who simply disappear. There are several walled towns strong enough to resist monsters, bandits and Goblins scattered through this area, Forts, watch towers and old abandoned fortifications dot the landscape, The main military unit in this area is Cavalry, light cavalry for response times and mobility, heavy cavalry for the big punch Infantry is reserved for holding towns and villages against attack or full-commitment military maneuvers and warfare. Most people will be armed, and many large villages will have a local militia. C - Central Plains of Galdria This are is the densely packed farm lands of Galdria this is where you see a Farming Village every mile or so, networks of maintained roads, walls irrigation and so on. The Population density here is about 100 - 120 people (Denser as one gets closer to Galadria) Wild life, Monsters and Goblins are very rare in these parts. This regions economy is based on farming, with manufacturing in the big cities and towns. This is the bred basket and power house of Galadria. D - The Galadrian Forest This are is very large and hard to summarize. It's analogous to a large European or North American Forest. The trees grow large and the ecology is dense. Usually the wildlife is plentiful and exists in an interlocking matrix of life. The human and humanoid population of Galadria operates as one of these interlocking factors but there are not enough people nor high enough technology to do serious damage to the forest. Every deep forest beasty exists somewhere in the forest. Both magical and non-magical predators exists in low enough number that deer, antelope, bunnies and people exist and thrive in the forest. In deeper areas, the forest grows even more dense. There is some evidence that the forest has grown up since the cataclysm. Roads and the ruins of town are some times found (The forest wasn't as extensive before the cataclysm) In still deeper areas, sources of magic power affect the growth of the forest and creatures in it. Only the most high level rangers roam these areas and only the most intrepid adventurers return alive with tales. Usually though the edges of the forest are home to woodsmen, hunters and herbalists who harvest the bounty of the forest to make their living E - Plains and grasslands of Kardon Essentially cow and horse heaven, this are features wide open vista of grasslands. Running Irrigation for conventional farms would be difficult if not impossible, so the suggested life style of this area is nomadic horse and cattle farming. Recall the Indians from "Dances with Wolves". Those guys. There are three tribes of nomads active out on the plains. They enjoy trading with travelling merchants trading skins, meat and leather products for metal good they cannot produce. There are rumors of a herd of Centaurs living on the plains, but no one knows for sure. There is probably a nomadic tribe of Orcs out there, somewhere, too. The plains are huge, and a properly equipped party can disappear there for years and not be seen. Horsemen and Caballeros from Area "B" lust to bring their herds to this are for the huge regions, but there exist too few towns currently to support this. Any towns will have to be established along the Kardon River to get water for farming. There are some monsters and large predators in the area but they are few enough that determined buffalo herds can stomp them, unless they are careful. F - Southern hills and Grasslands of Kardon This area rolls and is a touch rougher than the grasslands to the north. More monsters live here as well as a few die hard or very lucky/unlucky farmers. Bandits also favor the area. The entire army of Galadria could be gathered to search these rolling grassy hills and still not find everything. There may be ancient ruins, treasure caches, monster hordes and such throughout the area. Adventurers plundering the area usually make their nut and quit before they have explored even a large fraction of the place. Or they are never heard from again. G - The Iron Mountains H - The Elven Forest I - The Southern Desert J - Southern, unknown mountain Range K - Great Southern River Far larger than even the Galadrian River, is it mighty. Towards the east side it has carved a ravine through the "J" mountain range that is of heroic proportions. Where the Questors of the Keys of La-Ariel crossed, the ravine is incredibly deep, but narrow. There is a ladder down to River level which is a trap set by a cunning predator. L - Great Southern Jungle Specific Locations 1 - Ruins of the Temple of Kilara Apparently a multi-denominational temple like the Main Temple in Gala it was mainly devoted to The Goddess Kilara, who is no longer worshipped in Galadria. Sages lust for knowledge that may be buried in the temple, but it also marks the best landmark to the beginning of the forbidden lands. Few who go there in search of ancient knowledge learn much more than "Stay out of the Forbidden Lands!" 2 - Holan A Major city of Galadria, noted for It's Inn with fresh fruit from distant lands, magical scrubbing bubbles and loose barmaids. Holan also is know for the Blind Sage Teslan, who's prices are steep but who's knowledge and scholarship are the best in the Kingdom. Holan was also the home of the last known blood descendant of Akivo, Count was a madman who joined the druids and eschewed his social position. Blind Sage Teslan now lives in his mansion. At the center of the town is a huge Statue of Akivo, and a general store with excellent prices. 3 - Erus Erus is the Northern strong hold of Galadria. It started out life as a castle and the ruins of that powerful castle dominate the center of the town. A large city grew up around the castle, supporting it's military mission and the people assigned to it. The mission of the Castle was to hold Galadria's Southern frontier in case of an all out war with the Goblins. It acts a base for cavalry and foot patrols, and a central defensive location. It failed during the Goblin War but cost the Goblins dearly. The area was laid waste But once the war was settled, rebuilding continues. There is currently debate about whether to rebuild Castle Erus even more strongly. Currently most common gear can be found in Erus as well and just about any convievable piece of military gear. Aklon 4 - Gala The Capital of the Kingdom of Galadria. The most well developed and well populated city on the map currently. Nothing else even comes close. Any service good or device available to civilized being is available in Gala. Home of the Palace of Gala, seat of the royal court, Laxoo's tower, an academy of advanced magics and the headquarters for the Army of Galadria. Gala is also home at least part time to most nobles and the First Bank of Gala. Gala is defended by the largest Walls in the kingdom, and a powerful group of guards, as well as what ever military and mercenary assets are handy. Often Paladins or Miranda can be found visiting the Main Temple. The Main Temple of Gala is a mix of grand temple and a Mall. It is a multi denominational structure, with Chapels to all current (good) relgions being practiced in galadria represented. But the Main Temple is mainly the home for the regional heirarchy of the Temple of Miranda, and seat of their Administration. Like many Cities of it's age and size, Gala is built on a huge mound, that, when dug into reveals itself to be the collapsed ruins of previous iterations of Gala. The gala river rarely floods but on the rare occasions when it does, the Center of Gala usually rides above the flood waters. Sages and explorers report that there is an ancient network of tunnels under Gala, but ancient floods have filled these tunnels with sedimentary mud which hardens to nearly the consistency of concrete. The secrets of the tunnels remain entombed in millions of square feet of concrete-like dried mud. 5 - Xanter A fishing village along the coast. Occasionally a spirit will manifest near there, in the guise of a beggar. People who are generous are let to go unmolested. People who are very generous may receive gifts. People who are abusive or simply push the beggar out of the way will buy a curse. Once upon a time the people of Xanter kicked this spirit out of town and the town was cursed. Illness, accident and death have all but ended the fishing village. A few people there struggle against fate to make a living, unaware until recently that there was such a curse. 6 - Galsea Galdria's main seaport and portal to the wider world. Galsea is a major port, even building ships when resources and war circumstances allow. There is always work for able bodied seamen or carpenters in Galsea, always a place to get a drink and a room, and a very large, well organized thieves guild. Galsea is the home of the disturbing "Thieves Night" ritual. People in town leave offerings in front of their homes and place of business once each year. According to the Monetary Value of the Offering, The thieves guild unofficially agrees to lay off the property for a comparable amount of time. A sort of unofficial tax for the Thieves guild. Although several efforts have been made to dislodge the thieves guild from Galsea, none have been successful, yet. 6A-The Galadrian Navy? There is none, as none has ever been seen to be necessary. Galsea has a pair of cutters, and mercenaries, miltia or army units may be dispatched if a Ship tries anything violent or tries to skip out on it's docking fees. Adventurers participating at the request of the Mayor or Dock master of Galsea would be considered Militia. Where do the ships go? Good question! 7- Lightholm Lightholm is down the coast from Galsea but has a different character. Lightholm is a smaller, cozier, quieter place. They have diocks and ships and there is some fishing out of Lightholm. Large ships can dock there in an emergency to to ride out a storm. Lightholm is mainly a retirement colony for old adventurers, and Special Forces of the Galadrian Army (Hard to tell the difference with Galadrian based Adventurers) Lightholm has drawn retirees from all over the region and even outside of known lands. Most such retain the bulk of their last adventuring kit. Crime is very low in Lightholm. 8 - Scarpia A small farming town in Kardon. Home of the ancient Paladin Pelor. Pelor is a 20+ level Paladin of Miranda who had the misfortune of drinking a potion of Immortality. It wasn't a potion of unaging - he's over 400 years old and looks every year. The Village functions mostly as a farming village but is also an informal temple of Miranda. Pelor has drawn a small and subtle collection of Fighters, Clerics and Paladins who listen carefully to what Pelor has to say. Pelor is not senile but spends a lot of time sleeping. When necessary he can cast hugely powerful defensive spells on Scarpia, and then falls over sleep His collection of religious writings of Miranda is the envy of the Main Temple and Sages. Pelor will let worshippers of Miranda make copies, but he was simply not well known until after the Goblin War. 9 - Porkville Porkville is the home town of Sacrow, now famous as one of the questors of the Keys of La-Arial. It's mainly a pig farming town. About one day's travel south of Porkville is the ruins of an ancient castle, a remnant of a time when the are was much more well inhabited than now. 10 - Southville A good sized Walled town. Central to local Horse and Cattle farming, and the main stop in between Dissiter and Galadria. Sits on top of an ancient Roman Style Road, which is still in use and repair. Often in contention with local bandits and Lizard Men. Sacrow is remembered there for loosing a major battle against the Lizard men and almost loosing the town. 11 - Desert Nomad Stronghold The people of these tribes are tough, competent people who eke out a living in the harsh desert. They are hostile to outsiders and at war with the Lizard men. They capture human passers by and hold them as slaves (Especially female ones) the Stronghold itself in a tunneled out outcropping of Sandstone, and leads to an extensive underground warren with it's own spring. The entrances are camouflaged and not immediately apparent. 12 - Oasis An Oasis in the Desert, very handy for travelers. It's usually got well grown fruit trees surrounding a Pool of fresh, clear water, renewed by a spring This oasis is occasionally the home for Kersas, an unworldly being. Kersas's presence is manifested by a colorful desert style tent. Kersas himself manifests as a short, pudgy, friendly looking mage type However the inside of the tent is a whole different world, literally a Micro-dimension of Kersas' own design. Kersas may feel kind that day. He'll feed, lodge and support adventurers for free. He may be a trickster and set challenges and puzzles before PCs before allowing them to continue on their way. Kersas may be feeling even more sinister. The PCs have no way of knowing unless or until the encounter him. 13 - large Volcano This Volcano is active and spews magma smoke and fire all the time. It dominates the landscape for miles and miles around Near the foot of this Volcano, there was an ancient Dwarven temple, sealed shut against ages by lost Dwarven Metallurgy. Dwarves and Sages would be eager to uncover the secrets of this lost temple, evidently a lost wing of Dwarven culture. 14 - The New Temple of Selune In a valley nestled into the southern face of the Iron Mountains is the site of the Ancient temple of Selune. It is currently being renovated by Starr and Noah. 15 - The Kardon River It's a solid, large river. It marks the traditional border of Kardon and Galadria. Not quite as large as the Galadria River it peels off from the Aquaduct some distance east of the turn to the North. It is not navigable for it's whole length. 16 - Lake Hamblor A deep, clear cold lake. So far explorers armed with magic have not discovered the bottom of this lake. It is a healthy place for fishing and hunting . Only it's proximity to the Iron Mountains poses any danger, but those are enough. Lake Hamblor is largely uninhabited except for tough adventurers and occasional goblin patrols The lake's clear waters draw wildlife from all over. The Lake is named for a Galadrian King of about 700 years ago who defeated a goblin Army along it's shores and ended an invasion of the Goblins. 17 - Camp Good Home The functional Capital of the Galadrian Forest and the Lake Hamblor Region 18 - Witherheight (Iron Tower) Center of the former Goblin Kingdom 19 - The Galadria River A large river flowing from the foot of the iron mountains to the sea. Navigable up to Erus, it's the main highway of Galadria, as well as the source for water for irrigation and drinking water. The rive dominates the central Galadria region rendering it lush, fertile and much more inhabitable. At the iron mountains, the Galadria river meets an ancient Aquaduct which carries it along the north side of the Iron Mountain and across the Desert to Dissiter, A feat of ancient engineering it has remained reliable for 1000 years. 20 - Rhystal Barony 21 - Riverdale 22 - Kerik, Capital City of Kardon 23 Underground Racoon people Counties of Galadria Subsections, counties and provinces that make up the Kingdom of Galadria. Galadria has 30 counties in it. These are the ones that have any detail to them, as well as their representative to the court. Alpha Bela Erus Gala Galsea Hamblor Holan Kason Kilaraa Lightholm Riverdale Ryhstal Zarkal Category:Galadria